1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a lambda module with a mating plug for lambda probes of catalytic converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lambda module of this type consists, as is known, of a housing in which an electronic hybrid module with the corresponding two electrical terminals is accommodated. A plug-in connector is molded on the housing, into which connector the mating plug, mounted on a connecting cable, can be inserted and locked.